Talk:12758 AG
Recently, I edited this page to change the links. I changed the Fremen/DE link to Fremen, and the Leto II Atreides link to Leto Atreides II (comment: "Fixed links"). User:MoffRebus changed them back, with a comment "the links are fineL they point to the Dune Encyclopedia articles" I didn't initially realise why the Fremen link was to the DE article, but I'm guessing it's because this article is based on info from the encyclopedia. I still think the Leto II Atreides link should be changed, either to Leto Atreides II or to Leto Atreides II/DE. I don't want to get into an edit war, though, so I'm mentioning it here. avantman42 15:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. First of all I must say that I started a Dune Encyclopedia sub-wiki here. All of these present articles can be found here. I intend to make the sub-wiki isolated from the rest of the wiki which is based on the Original Dune and the Expanded Dune. The reasons are obvious: DE describes a continuity different from that of the prequels: if the links of the Jehanne Butler article pointed to the Butlerian Jihad (instead of the Butlerian Jihad/DE) with Serena, Xavier and Omnius, would make no sense to the reader. :Hoping all the above is clear let's go on to the names: While I was writing the DE articles of House Atreides members, I realized that the DE uniformly and consistently follows the format "name order house". Leto II is mentioned as Leto II Atreides. I wrote the names down like so, and linked to them this way; as a result, all the DE-related articles also follow this format. :The novels on the other hand, follow the format "name house order"; Leto II is mentioned as Leto Atreides II. This occurs only once AFAIK (he is mostly called simply Leto II) but the Corrinos are consistently referred this way. :So following this logic, I intended to follow this rule: Bob Agamnenides VX would be a novel-based article and Bob VX Agamnenides the relevant DE-based article, preferable to (and "cleaner" than) Bob VX Agamnenides/DE (which of course will only contain a redirect to the DE article). :This is just a thought and I am not going to argue hard over the one or the other, but you see the logic behind it. Since I already made some work following this logic, for the sake consistency it would be preferable to follow this than to result to a confusing format and renaming of the articles. :You see, since there is no much traffic here, I didn't bother to mention this "policy" somewhere. Feel free to ask about any grey points or objections you might think of :) MoffRebusMy Talk 20:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that all makes sense. Thanks for taking the time to explain it :-) I'd like to see this explained in the Dune:Guidelines article - I'll add it myself if I get time. ::avantman42 09:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC)